Star-Drop Ceremony
by SzDream
Summary: A long time ago, there was once a miracle that was bestowed upon Mysterious Star Planet. A tale yet unknown by young generations are being told once in every 26 years so that this memorial treasure will continue to live. A magical marginal 7 elements of the planet is about to begin! (SxF) (BxR) a little (AxA) and others maybe...
1. Star-Cross Ceremony!

Star-Drop Ceremony

A/N: Hi, nice to meet you. This is my first fanfic ever. Since the first time I watch this series, I always love it. But, its kind of sad because I can't watch the second season of this series because of there is no eng sub. Well, I hope you enjoy my story…

I don't own Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime but this fanfic is mine ^~^ No harsh comment ok.

Q: Can't we skip the disclaimer like "I don't own..." things?

* * *

Chapter 1: Star-Cross Ceremony?!

At the centre of the Sunny Kingdom…

Elsa and Truth sat on a bench in front of the coffee house. Both of them looked at their princesses. They were dancing happily with their friends. Elsa and Truth smiled.

A few days ago…

Lulu : Your Highness, you have received an invitation.

Elsa : From who?

Lulu: From the people of your kingdom your highness.

Truth exchanged look with Elsa.

Truth : What does it says?

Suddenly, the door opens widely. BAM!

At that point, there were two figures running in at full speed – one with red hair and the other with blue hair. The King and Queen chuckled while Lulu rubbed her chest and took deep breaths a few times, trying to recover from the shock.

The one with red hair was known as Fine while the one with blue hair was known as Rein. These two were King Truth's and Queen Elsa's twin daughters.

Fine : (hold King Truth's hand) Father, father, farther! We're going, we're going right?

Truth : (a bit confused) Ah…Ha..?

Rein : (hold Queen Elsa's hand) Mother, mother! We already prepared for it. We also studied about manners a lot from Camelot last night.

Elsa : O..kay..that's good. You've already grown up, I see. *smile*

Fine : So please say that we will go! We promise that we won't disappoint you.

Rein : We also will limit our actions!

Fine : We want to learn something new!

Rein : For sure that we will learn a lot!

Fine : We want to discover everything! *widen her hands up in the air *

Rein : That's true, for our own sake. *hold her hands up to her chest*

Fine : I want to eat various things! *thumps up and blink one eye*

Rein : *sweat drop* Um…I think I'll pass on that one..

Fine : Oh, yeah – right. Apart from all that, we want to meet our friends.

Rein : That's right. It has been ages since all of us hanged out together. I miss them~

Fine : Lione, Tio, Milky, Auler, Shade~

Rein : Solo, seed princesses, Altezza, Sophie, Narlo, Bright-sama~

(Both of them hold their parents' hands together).

Fine : Father,

Rein : Mother,

Fine & Rein : PLEASE, LET'S GO TO THE SUNNY KINGDOM STAR-CROSS CEREMONY!

* * *

A/N : Wow! Its kind of short... (-_-")


	2. Forget Our Manners (--)

**Chapter 2 : Forget our Manners (-_-")**

Fine & Rein : Father! Mother! Let's go to the Sunny Kingdom Star-Cross Ceremony!

Truth : Eh? What ceremony?

Elsa : Star-Cross Ceremony?

King Truth and Queen Elsa exchanged looks at each other. They were confused. What were their daughters talking about? They did mention missing their friends and of course they wanted to meet them...were they asking about going out? But why did their parents have to tag along?

Star-Cross Ceremony. What was that? Was it some kind of made-up event that their daughters and the other kingdoms' princesses and princes had arranged? Oh, there were too many questions than there were answers.

By wondering all these thoughts, Truth and Elsa have almost forgotten about what Lulu wants to talk about.

Lulu : *a light cough* Ahem! May I proceed?

Truth : Yes?

Lulu : As I said earlier about the invitation from your people..

Fine : Oh! Oh! It's about the Star-Cross Ceremony, right? Right?

Lulu : Um…ye-s..and actually..

Rein : It is being held at the centre of the Sunny Kingdom right?

Lulu : That's correct..but..

Fine & Rein: The ceremony is NEXT WEEKK! Yay!

Fine and Rein dancing, clapping and singing happily.

Suddenly…

Woman : Fine-sama! Rein-sama! WHERE ARE YOUR MANNERS?!

* * *

A/N : Um...another short story..hehehe


	3. Camelot! Uh-oh

**Chapter 3 : Camelot! Uh-oh…**

Camelot : Fine-sama! Rein-sama! WHERE ARE YOUR MANNERS?!

Fine : Uh-oh, It's Camelot..

Rein : We were too excited until we forgot our manners.

Fine : Now what? She is going to KILL US with her powerful nagging!

Rein : Fine!

Fine : Rein!

Rein : Should we run?

Fine : Should we run?

Fine & Rein : Should we run? Let's run!

Camelot : Oh no, you don't! Didn't we learn about all the manners that a princess should have last night?

Fine : Uh..um..we…

Camelot : Yes! You slept half way through! *sob sob*

Rein : A-haha..but we…

Camelot : I know that you are overexcited but you shouldn't ever leave your manners behind! Don't you care about people going around and talking about your 'unprincess-like princess history'? Don't you?

Fine & Rein : Um…yes…we're sorry Camelot.

Fine : We won't do it again.

Rein : Yes, we have learned from our mistakes.

Camelot : Well, good then. As usual you are a quick learner.

Lulu : (writing in her notebook) _The 'unprincess-like princess history' has the power to tame the unprincess-like princess of this kingdom._

Truth : So…(everyone looked at Truth)…this is the Star-Cross Ceremony that both of you mentioned earlier huh? Sounds like a fun one.

Elsa : Yes. But..why does the name sound familiar to me?

Fine : Eh, mother .. could it be that you have gone to one before?

Elsa : Hmm…let me think..um…well...it…

Rein : Oh, tell us mother, tell us!

Elsa : Hmm…Star-Cross Ceremony… sorry, maybe I have made a mistake about it.

Fine & Rein : *look down* Oh..is that so..

Camelot : Actually your highness, you have not made a mistake. It's true that you have gone to the ceremony once.

Elsa : Oh is that so? Maybe it's because it was a long time ago that I can hardly remember.

Truth smiled. From just a slight glanced, you could have thought that he was thinking about something. He was trying to remember something about the ceremony. Something about the ceremony has triggered somewhere in his mind.

Rein : It's okay mother. Next week we're going there and maybe it could refresh your memory.

Elsa : Hmm…maybe it's a good idea.

Fine : Is that a yes? Are we going? Are we going?

The silent Truth then spoken.

Truth : Ok! It has been decided then. We're going to that ceremony next week. So, be well prepared. *smile gently*

Fine & Rein : O yeah! *dance together* O yeah! O yeah~ Yay! Yay! Yay!~ O yeah! O yeah~ yay, yay, yay!~ O yeah! O yeah~ yay, yay, YAY!~ *clap simultaneously with each other* Star-Cross Ceremony, here we come!

Camelot : Ahem!

Fine & Rein : Oh..um…sorry~

* * *

A/N : Sorry for the late update. I was just finished my exam and after that I went straight to holiday in Japan for a week. Now I'm back! Oh, I miss my notebook, my story, and my reviews. Hehe. Hope you will continue supporting me ^~^


	4. Star-Cross vs Star-Drop (Ceremony)

**Chapter 4 : Star-Cross Ceremony vs Star-Drop Ceremony**

Camelot : Ahem!

Fine & Rein : Oh..um…sorry~

Camelot : Pardon for my rudeness your highness but the ceremony has been called Star-Drop Ceremony since the first sunny kingdom princess, Princess Grace. Where on earth did you hear about the Star-Cross Ceremony?

Fine : Eh?! Star-Drop Ceremony? Isn't it Star-Cross Ceremony?

Camelot : That is why I asked, where on earth did you found that name?

Rein : Um…we heard…somewhere…*sidelong look at Fine*..near the town.. Oh, Fine! We must hear the wrong one.

Fine : Well~ Why don't we go both! That will be exciting. As long as they have delicious food~

Rein : *sweat drop* Fi-ne~

Fine : But, what is the difference between these ceremonies?

Camelot : Fine-sama, listen to this carefully. The difference between those ceremonies is that one of them is real and the other is your creation!

Fine : Eh?..Eh! Really? But I'm positive to what I hear. Maybe it's a new event? Who knows?

Lulu : Take note. This kingdom never held two events at one time. Is it clear Fine-sama?

Fine : Ouh..that's true…*in disappointment* So…no Star-Cross Ceremony?

Camelot : It's Star-Drop Ceremony.

Rein : Oh..as I thought, we heard it wrong Fine! Um..We're sorry Camelot, Lulu..Father,Mother.

Elsa : *chuckle* It's alright. I know both of you well.

Truth : I see. It's Star-Drop Ceremony after all. No wonder I felt like I know it somewhere.

Elsa : *blush* Yeah..

Fine : Oh! I hate it! I hate it! It's so frustrating!

Rein : Eh? Why? Isn't it good that we know the truth?

Fine : Yes, but I thought that we're going to have double feast since there will be two events in one day!

Rein : *sweat drop* Oh Fine~ Cut it out!

Knock! Knock! …

KREKK~! The door slightly opened.

Voice : Pardon for our sudden intrusion your highness.

Suddenly, two gentlemen came in and made Fine and Rein startled and the blushed. The gentlemen then bowed before King Truth and Queen Elsa.

Elsa : Hello princes. It's been a long time since we last met.

* * *

Yay~! I update it at last. Hahaha I'm sorry for the late again. Well, I'm just a normal high school student after all.

Merry Christmas everyone!


	5. Mysterious Star Princes

A/N : Hello, hello, hello! It's new year! Therefore, Happy New Year!

Ahem!

Well, straight to the point. I've changed my writing style **from dialogue to narrative**. The reason is because I showed my story to one my classmate (which is really good at writing) recently. She said that I should try using the narrative style when writing stories so that readers would be less confused and enjoy the story more. Is it true? Well, if this part didn't turned up well please tell me kay because I'm not that good at writing. I still need some improvement. (^o~)/

* * *

Note (To those who didn't know) – POV mean Point Of View

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Mysterious Star Princes/Fushigi Boshi no Ouji (Part 1)**

Fine POV:

The two gentlemen smiled. Their smiles were so heart capturing. Oh, I forgot to mention that these two are princes from another kingdom. Cool huh?

Meanwhile, Rein and I were daydreaming about these princes but when our eyes met each other, both mine and Rein's heart skip a beat.

_Doki!_

The one with dark blue hair and indigo eyes turned to his left and bowed to me. _Doki! _Once again my heart skips a beat. Well, you can say that its normal because I had a crush on him! Wait, did I just said that it's normal? Whatever.

I know him more than anyone, I guess. Prince Shade of The Moon Kingdom, a handsome young prince who is two years older than me. He is young, charming, smart yet irritating sometimes.

Oh no! Don't misunderstand that! When I said that he is irritating, I mean his words not him personally!

Sometimes he can be quiet a romantic person. He even brought me to his favourite place in the Moon Kingdom once. I love that place. That place gave an inspiring and calm feeling. The important part is that place is away from people (more like no one ever know that such a place exist).

That is Shade. He is quite an anti-social guy but his popularity never failed to amaze me. When we were at there, Shade told me that when he grown up; he wanted his own palace to be built there. Then when he's married, he'll move and live there. Having a jovial happy family with lot of kids is one of his dreams. Ha? What's with the 'lot of kids' thing? Well, according to the prince, his children will not feel lonely just like him if he has many of them. He only had Milky and it's somehow kind of lonely to him. Great huh? Who ever thought that Shade has this kind of dream? So far no one can even guess what's on his mind because he is so mysterious. I don't even know the reason why he showed me his secret place. He never told me.

The only thing that I know was the moon seemed so dear to us. It was as if I was sitting next to the moon. I even imagined myself being a moon princess. _Hehe…._

Eh?! Moon Princess? _Blushing~_

Uwahh! No! What am I thinking about?! I am a Sunny Kingdom Princess! Not a Moon Princess!

But…if I and Shade…*blush even more*

Oh come on! Snap out of it. Arghh!

Ah?! Wait. What…how…why am I being like this? Come to think of it, all this while my only affection is food. When did it start?

*look at Rein*

*soft whispering* "Bright-sama~" (Rein in her daydreaming mode)

Hmm… Did Rein daydreaming illness infected me?

*sweat drop* …

No! No no no no no no no and no! But…

*look at Rein again*

"Bright-sama~ hehe…"

* * *

In Rein's imagination:

Rein : Bright-sama!

Bright : *gentle voice* Rein. Princess Rein.

Rein : Ye..Yes! Wh..what? Mm..may I help you Bright-sama?

Bright : *gently smile* Of course. Would you like to go out with me?

Rein : Wh..what?! Really?! *doki doki*

Bright : Yes. Let us go to the Sunny-Drop Ceremony together. *lean on Rein's left ear and whisper softly* Just the two of us, okay?

Rein : *Blink! Blink!* Uwahhh~ I will! I will~

* * *

"Just the two of us.." *drooling* "hehehe"

Um…did I just saw Rein's imagination world? Wow that's kind of amusing.

Wait! What with the 'just the two of us' thing about? *sweatdrop*

* * *

A/N : Hehe.. In the end I mix both of the dialogue and narrative. Hahaha I'm still not used to it yet but I'll try my best.


	6. Mysterious Star Princes 2

A/N : Hi! Thank you for the nice comments. It makes me more motivated. Btw this chapter is Rein's Point of View. The story quite similar to Fine's but in Rein's side.

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Mysterious Star Princes/Fushigi Boshi no Ouji (Part 2)**

Rein POV:

"_Bright-sama_~" Oh~ he is so handsome. A young prince who is two years older than me. He is a prince of Diamond Kingdom. He is known as a gentleman prince. More like there are thousands of his fans just from this Mysterious Star Planet! Not to mention his fans from other planets. Oh, it could be millions! Um…Is it too much?

Bright-sama is so perfect from anyones eyes. He's good at dancing, clever, romantic and also…

*look at Bright*

Aww~! Very handsome!

From the first time I've seen him, my heart won't stop racing. It's just like my another self is awakening. Well, to be honest I don't quite understand what it means though. I just want to try saying that kind of words once in a while. *giggles*

"Hello King Truth, Queen Elsa. Shade and I has just arrived here and we thought of greeting you first" said the golden hair prince. His eyes are so enchanting. His movement is so eye capturing. Oh~ I want to look at him all the time. Shade bowed "Greeting to you Your Highness."

I looked at Fine. She is blushing! Aww~ isn't my dear twin sister is cute? This is the only moment I found that she was like that. Her eyes were 'locked' at that particular one prince. His name is Shade. Prince Shade from Moon Kingdom. He is my Bright-sama's best friend. They were so cool! They stand out much more when they were together.

Just by thinking about Bright make me had a sweet vision about him…

* * *

_Rein stands in front of a garden. The garden had dozens of blue roses. Rein looked at one particular blue rose. The blue rose was different from the others. The blue rose stand out the most of all. It had a really pretty stroke of light and dark blue colour._

_Rein smiled and wanted to pluck the rose but someone just came and bow before her. He plucks the rose, offers it to Rein and spoke with a gentle voice "Rein. Princess Rein." Rein startled and blushed immediately "Ye..yes! Wh..what? Mm..may I help you Bright-sama?"_

_The young prince smile gently and said "Of course. Would you like to go out with me?" _

_Rein blushed even more. "Wh..what?! Really?!" _

_Their hearts beat simultaneously. _

_Now, Bright is only an inch away from Rein. He hold Rein's right hand. "Yes. Let's go to the Sunny-Drop Ceremony together." Bright leaned on Rein's left ear and whisper softly "Just the two of us, okay?"…_

* * *

Hehe..Bright-sama~

* * *

**This part is for fun. You can skip if you want ^~^ Shhh~ Keep quite. I want to do something..**

* * *

Sz : Ahem! Rein, you forgot your homework.

Rein : Wh..what! I do?! Oh, Camelot will kill me! Help me!

Sz : No. Don't worry take your sweet time um...what did Shade call you? Um...something princess.. *trying to remember* Oh, I can't remember it. *tongue out*

Rein : No! You lied. What did he call me? *smile*

Sz : Rein, you're not smiling like a princess should be. I can sense your evil aura. For some reason I felt that if I tell you, someone might be beaten up.

Rein : Don't worry. I won't beat Shade. I'm a good girl. *smile*

Sz : I didn't say anything about you beat Shade. *smirk* Hehe you're soooo unprincess like princess.

Rein : Wh..what.. I... Y..you trick me! Tell meee. I wanna knowww!

Sz : He'll tell you eventually.

Rein : When~

Sz: Next time on Star-Drop Ceremony Chapter 7. Stay tuned. Hahaha.

Rein : Aww~ Fine, I'll wait. Shade better be prepared if he dare saying something weird.

Sz : Hahaha. You're going to beat him after all. By the way, Rein...

Rein : Yes?

Sz : You don't have any homework. I just want to distract you that's all. Hehe. You can continue your sweet dream. Thank you~

Rein : SZ! You trick me...again... huh!

Sz : Haha. don't be mad. At least you do a good deed to me. Helping me to preview next chapter. You're the star next time. Anyway, if you kill Shade there will be no fun in your story right? Fine might kill you next. Who knows?

Rein : Fi..fi..Fine might kill me? Oh~ how could she...

Sz : Be a good girl okay Unprincesslike princess.

Rein : Hey stop that!


	7. Day Dreaming Princess

A/N : Hi! Sorry for the late update…again… I wonder when I can manage my time accordingly… (-_-") Btw, enjoy my latest chapter~ It might be full of grammatical error though...

* * *

**Chapter 7 : Day Dreaming Princess**

_Kyaaa!_

Everyone was shocked by that scream and looked for the source. Fine quick as lightning covered up Rein's mouth and whispered to her "Hey! Rein, what are you thinking about? Wake up! We're in the middle of..ah! um…"

Now, everyone was looking at both Fine and Rein with an unanswerable question. "What's wrong Princess Rein? Are you sick? Your face is bright red" asked Bright in worry.

Rein didn't know how to reply to Bright's question. "Uh..um…I…" Fine noticed it and tried to cover Rein up "She's fine. Nothing is wrong. Everything is just fine. It's just she…um…" She had lost her words.

Shade smiled. "Excited maybe?" he tried to guess.

"Ye..Yes. Yes! Yes she is! She is excited about the ceremony! Um..because…" Rein took it up from there "Because I've already planned many things for us to do together, right Fine?"

"Y..yep! That's right. So-many-things. Ahahaha." Rein tried to match up with Fine's laugh but her laugh was a bit dull because her emotions were blended with embarrassment now. No wonder Bright said that her face was bright red.

"Oh~ Why did I do that?! It was embarrassing! Not to mention it happened in front of Bright-sama!" mumbled Rein to herself.

"Well, it is just like you Day Dreaming Princess. I bet your head is full of Bright huh?" said one voice that sounded familiar to her.

Rein looked up and saw Shade in front of her! "Wh..what…a..are you eavesdropping me? Wh..What with the 'Day Dreaming Princess' supposed to mean?"

"What? The words means just like what it has been said. Did you say eavesdropping? Oh no. There are more useful things for me to do than eavesdropping on your useless mumbles and dreams." Shade added.

"Then why are you being such a busybody in my matter? It's up to me who I want to dream with or about. It's none of your business!" Rein half-shouted unconsciously to hide from embarrassment.

"Wow take it easy. I'm being told by your mother to tell you to go to the dining room now" said Shade.

"Eh?" Rein suddenly realised and looked around. "Um…Shade..."

"What?" he replied.

"Where has everyone gone?"

"I've just said it. The dining room."

"Oh..dining room…Ah! What?! Wait! The dining room?! Is it already lunch time? Oh, Fi-ne~ Why didn't she tell me anything? And everyone is being such a meanie to me too!" she pouted.

"They're not. The proof is I'm here. Hey, why don't you use your legs more instead of your mouth? Hurry up. Don't wanna to miss your food wouldn't you. I'm afraid that Fine might eat up our entire share too. Or…" he stopped for awhile.

"Or what?" Rein asked suspiciously. Shade smirked "Or shall I call your Bright-sama to sweep you off your feet?"

Rein blushed and shouted a little bit. "HA?! Don't you dare! I..I…"

"Oh come on. I'm hungry. Don't make me call your Bright-sama for real." Shade then went away with a little chuckle along his journey to the dining room leaving Rein at the back alone. He knows that Rein was definitely cursing him right now.


	8. Unexpectable

A/N : Hi! Happy Chinese New Year! Like always, pls sit back, relax and enjoy the story~ To all reviews, thank you so much for your kind words. I really appreciate it. I'm nothing to compare to all of you. I'm still a beginner remember, so it's okay for you to correct my mistakes. Sometimes we couldn't seen our mistakes unless people told us where. Therefore, please take good care of me! \(^~^) To be honest I really like to be friend with all of you, the great writers and fushigi boshi fans~

* * *

**Chapter 8 : Unpredictable**

Everyone was waiting patiently for Rein and Shade at the dining room. Fine was feeling a little bit uneasy and pale. Across Fine's seat, to the right was Bright. He was being surprisingly quiet since he entered the dining room earlier.

"They sure are late aren't they? Fine, are you okay?" Queen Elsa asked, a bit worried. "Oh! Um…I'm o-kay. Nothing's wrong. Why did you asked? Is something wrong?" Fine replied.

"No. It's just that...you look doleful. You too Bright. Is something the matter?" Elsa looked at Bright.

"Ah! No. Nothing Your Highness. I'm perfectly fine. Thank you for your concern" said Bright.

"Haha Rein is late! I'm hungry~ Can I grab anything first?" said Fine, trying to neutralize her dolefulness.

"No Fine. We have to wait for your sister and Prince Shade first" said the coherent King Truth.

"Ouh~ Only the strawberries, please~" begged Fine to her father.

Truth shook his head, "Oh Fine…"

"Your Highness!" a voice which belonged to one of the guards at the door flew through everyone's ears.

"Pardon me Your Highness. Prince Shade and Princess Rein are on their way" said the guard who just came in and bowed in front of them.

"Right. Thank you. You may go now" said King Truth with a light smile. The guard gave the king a final bow before he left.

By the time Shade and Rein stepped their feet into the room, Fine and Bright collapsed…

Without neither any sign nor warning? What is going on?

"FINE!"

"BRIGHT-SAMAA!"…


	9. Can You Sing? (Part 1)

A/N : I'm really really really really sorry you guys for not updating it for sooo long. I'm taking my driving licence lesson now. My test will be on 12/3 Hehe... Ah, I forgot to mention to you that this story is basically SxF and BxR. Actually I wanted to put this on the summary but it won't fit! So I beg for your forgiveness for everything that I did wrong.

* * *

**Chapter 9 : Can You Sing? ~Opening Ceremony~ (Part 1)**

Place : Sunny Kingdom

Time before the opening ceremony : 2 hours

"Oh! What time is it now? Shouldn't we go now? I can't wait any longer!" said one red hair girl who was sitting on a bench located in the Sunny Kingdom's rose garden.

"B..but…Now it's only 6 o'clock. The ceremony begins at 8," said another girl with blue hair who sat beside her.

"Eh?! Why~?" asked the red hair girl.

"Why?...you say…um…well…I think that's because the invitation card that we received said so," the blue hair girl replied.

"What?! The invitation card said it? Rein, did you know that you're being deceived!" the red hair girl said with furious tone.

"I..I..I am?" asked Rein in confusion.

"Yes. The invitation card lied to you! It said the ceremony is on 8 right? Well, I said it's on 6. So come on, let's go!"

"Ah! Wait! Fine!" Rein shouts.

Fine pretended not to hear it. "Race you to the palace Rein!" Fine then ran zealously to the palace leaving Rein behind.

"Wh..what? Fi-ne! Ouh this girl! Can't she see anything else. Hah~" she sighed. "I'm not even dressed up yet. Fine…I wonder if she's really okay." Rein looked at the sky with sad face and mumbled, "Bright-sama too…"


	10. Can You Sing? (Part 2)

A/N: HI! It's me again. hehehe I've heard about Akira's exam is going to be tomorrow! So, I post this chapter especially for her to have a good laugh before the exam. GOOD LUCK AKIRA! Everyone too, enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 10 : Can You Sing? ~Opening Ceremony~ (Part 2)**

Place : Moon Kingdom

Time before the opening ceremony : 8 hours

* * *

Meanwhile at the Moon Kingdom…

"Milky, does this tuxedo suit me?"

"No! Absolutely not! Try again."

Shade groaned, "Ouh Milky! What should I wear then? This is your 20th rejection you know!?"

"Brother, listen. This is a ceremony which is really rare to see. Not to mention you are a prince! Therefore, you have to wear something nice to suit your image. Understand?" explained Milky.

"But.."

"No buts! It's your responsibility. By the way, have you decide what song you want to sing later?" asked Milky while helped Shade to find the suitable outfit for him.

"Song? What song? Why do I have to find one?" He still searching for clothes.

Milky stopped for a moment. "Eh?...brother…didn't you read the invitation card?" asked Milky a little bit worried.

"I do. I have read it but I stopped halfway though. You have asked me to accompany you to go shopping for new dresses remember?" Shade replied.

"Uh..yes…" Milky felt a little bit guilty. "But you could have just read it when we were back home couldn't you?"

"Hmm…yeah but Bright asked me to accompany him to go to the Sunny Kingdom after that," said Shade trying to remember the details.

"Uh..at night? You were free that night, right? Or the next day? The day after?" asked Milky in panicked. "Yestrday? Yesterday's yesterday?!"

"That won't change the fact that I haven't read the invitation card. Why did you so worked out about it Milky?" asked Shade casually.

"Brother! It's too important to ignore!" Milky shouted. Shade was half-shocked. He rarely heard his sister shouted at him and if she did it was mostly because of foods. He remembered that the last time Milky shouted at him was because he took the last piece of cake that Milky was eating. She had had the cake everyday since they got a new chef who was an expert in desserts. Shade wanted to prevent Milky from eating too much sweet. It's not he prohibited Milky from eating any sweets, but she should eat more nutritious foods too.

'_I_ _wonder when did it start?' _he thought. _'If I remember correctly, the old Milky would always cling on me. I read her a storybook every night before she went to sleep. She always a sweet little cry baby. Hm..yeah. She was_ _just a baby at that time. I can't even understand what she was saying though._

'_Milky always said, "Babu baba bu babu ba"…well something like that and communicate with her body language. Therefore, it's not that hard to understand her._

'_Come to think about it, at that time, Fine, a stranger to us, could understand what Milky was saying. Precisely! Just like mother, she was the same. She could understand Milky language! That surprised me though. Fine that girl…'_

"Brother! Did you hear me?!" Milky poked Shade's cheek. Shade was startled and spontaneously touched his cheek. "Ouch! Yeah..um…why?" Shade asked half listening to her.

"Why? Of course! Think of a song and sing it now! Practice makes perfect. Hurry up! We only have 8 hours left before the ceremony."

"Ha? Yeah..um…but why do I have to sing again?" asked Shade in confusion. He was questioning about why he had to sing. He? But what about Milky? Does she have to sing too? Shade looked up at Milky and wanted to asked more but when he saw Milky's face – half-shocked; half-mad; half-confused…it's better if he shut his mouth. He knew exactly what would happen now…

* * *

A/N: I'll just leave it to your imaginations =P

: To those who also in exam season, I wish you all the best and good luck!


	11. Can You Sing? (Part 3)

A/N: Hi guy…I know you're already bored with my apologizes but I still wanted to apologize! Sorry, sorry, sorry and sorry for being extra late! So, that's all. Back to the story. R&R~

* * *

**Chapter 11 : Can You Sing? ~Opening Ceremony~ (Part 3)**

Place : Diamond Kingdom

Time before the opening ceremony : 4 hours 30 minutes

* * *

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in," invite a voice.

"Ah, oni-sama.."

"Altezza?"

"Yes, oni-sama. Uh..um…do I look beautiful in this dress?"

"Yes, you look beautiful." Bright chuckled a little. "You always do but…for some reason I feel that you're kind of different today." Bright drew nearer to Altezza and had a quick head-to-toe look. He wondered for a moment, "Hmm…anything special my dear Altezza? Not to mention you looked nervous too."

"Oh..um..you noticed oni-sama?" said Altezza who was feeling a little bit shy.

"Of course. I'm your brother remember? I grew up with you always by my side. Not to mention today..not today actually. More like recently you're kind of…"

"Kind of?" the short pause made the suspense grew in Altezza.

"Kind of ..um…" Bright was still thinking of a suitable word to describe Altezza's behaviour recently.

"Kind of what oni-sama?" she's a bit worried about what would her brother say.

Bright smiled – able to read Altezza's face and thus said "You kind of shine more than you usually do. You smiled brightly to others, nod politely to Princess Fine and Princess Rein and even when you laugh it seems that you enjoy yourself very much. You never laugh like that before."

Altezza blushed, "Um..really? I think that I'm the usual me as always. Maybe…you're just imagining things. Haha…"

"Really?" Bright questioning Altezza.

"Y..yes! That must be it! Haha…maybe…?"

"Are you sure?" Bright added Altezza's nervousness.

"Eh…um…" a short pause filled in their conversation afterwards for a while. Altezza got more nervous than she already was. She hated it and suddenly she just got some lines to distract her brother from kicking around the bush. "Oni-sama…um…did you know anything about the Star-Drop Ceremony?"

"Well, quite much. Why?" asked Bright.

"Well…I always wanted to know what's the story behind it. I mean it's history to be exact! Haha.." _'Ahh! This is bad. This is definitely awkward! Oni-sama will surely doubt my question to him. I cannot act natural at all!' - _Altezza thought.

"Hmm…let's see…I don't really know much about it but our grandma once told me about it."

"Grandma? We have one?! I mean..yeah that's obvious but…this is the first time I ever heard anything about it" _'Oh, great! He didn't suspect me! What a relief~' _Altezza smiled a little.

"Yeah. It's from looong ago. I didn't want to bring this up because it hurts so much that I can't barely accept the truth that she's already gone. I love her very much. She had never treated me like a prince or told me to be a perfect one. 'Be yourself, believes yourself no matter what' she said…just like Princess Rein once told me to get me out of the dark crystal grasp. Grandma always held me gently every night, accompany me until I fell asleep every night, practised sword arts with me and…taught me how to wish upon a star too. I…know this sounds like a girl's talk but it's the truth. I don't know how to describe it the best way anymore." With all the nostalgic talking that he had just said, Bright blushed a little bit.

"Really? Wish upon a star..."

"Hm?"

"It's kind of sweet to me," Altezza said with gentle tone. She was kind of liked the idea.

"Yeah…sweet enough to make you forget about all your problems. Oh! And it is very efficacious for nervousness too," he chuckled and gave a sidelong look at Altezza.

Altezza blushed, "Wh…what?! Oni-sama?"

"If you think that I'll just forget about the things that I mentioned earlier easily once you changed the topic you're totally wrong my dear Altezza." Bright smiled but not the happy smile! It was kind of creepy, slightly with a smirk but not that obvious or shall we call it scheming smile?

"Uh..um…hahaha" she offer a fake laugh, hit her head and protruded slightly. "You got me oni-sama."

"Well, I'm one of the Fushigi Boshi's prince afterall. Anyway I'll let it pass for now. I'll know about it eventually right Altezza?"

"Haha-ha…" _'Just what is that supposed to mean?! Arghh! Oni-sama, please don't smile like that to me! It makes me more nervous than I already am! Oh, what should I do? If oni-sama knows about it, will he mad? Would he abandon me? Uwaaahhhh!' – Altezza's self-thought._

"Altezza?"

Altezza jumped out of surprised, "Y..Yes! Oni-sama?!"

"I'm just wondering.."

"Y-yes! Wh-what?!" _'Oh my gosh, what should I do? How am I supposed to react? Inhale! Exhale! Inhale!...BWAHH! Oh, it's not helping at all! What should I do?!' _Altezza thought in panic. She seemed so restless.

"Altezza, are you okay?" Bright asked out of concern.

"Ah! Y-Yes! I'm okay. Just fine," she said. She was lying of course. _'NOOO!' _– Altezza's mind-shout.

"I'm just wondering…"

"Y-yes!" she shouted spontaneously due to nervousness.

"Haha..you look awfully enthusiastic right now. That's good though. I'm just wondering if you're still interested in hearing about this 'Star-Drop Ceremony history' that you mentioned earlier." Bright said in a tender tone.

"Ah…yes.." she replied it on a whim. After that she realised something. "Eh?! Ah, yes, yes! The story! Of course, I'll be glad to hear it. Tell me oni-sama!" With that, Altezza sigh in relief silently.

Bright cannot help but restrain his laugh. He knew that Altezza will sulk risht away if he dare to laugh her at a time like this. So, he just move on to the story telling session, "Okay. The story begins…"

* * *

A/N : wow…*in amazement* I never thought that this story will be this long…


	12. The Invitation Card

A/N (Dream) **: Hi! Thanks you guys for always supporting me and giving good reviews! Thousands of thanks especially to animefan106, coco2012 and akira for continuing gave reviews to me. I hope that everyone will continue guiding me through this fanfic writing. As always, please correct me if I do made mistakes somewhere. Enjoy, R&R… (^.-) /**

* * *

**Chapter 12 : The Invitation Card**

' _Dear King and Queen,_

_We would like to invite you to the 'Star-Drop Ceremony' that'll be held as following:-_

_Venue: Sunny Kingdom Centre_

_Date: xx/xx/xxxx_

_Time: 8.00 pm_

_As it has been known by many, this Star-Drop Ceremony had its own story- '_

"It lied! You see, I've told you so Rein but you won't believe me!" said Fine suddenly snapped.

"Eh, ah…but…" Rein read the letter once more and found nothing suspicious or the part that..well you know, the part that can be categorised as 'lie'. "Which part did it lie?" she asked in confusion.

"Ha? Seriously, don't you get it?!" asked Fine in shock. Rein just shook her head. Fine sighed lightly and said "It stated here that everyone knows about this so called 'Star-Drop Ceremony story'!"

It seemed that 'I'm puzzled' was written on Rein's forehead. It was too obvious! "O-kay…So, what's the deal?" Rein asked to get some certainty.

Fine frowned a bit. "Rein! Did you know anything about the story behind that ceremony? Do I look like I know it? PING-PONG~ NO, right?" explained Fine in discontent tone.

"Yes…I mean that's true. Neither one of us knew about the story. But…oh, come on Fine. It's just phrases. Why did you so worked up over it?" asked Rein.

"Rein! We–"

"Cut it out you two! It's getting annoying here!" said Altezza who suddenly intercepting the conversations between Fine and Rein with irritation. "Don't you get tired over it yet? So, what's the plan?"

"Eh? What plan?" asked Rein in another confusion. Why did she got so many confusion today, she thought it in her mind.

"Plan? What plan? Eating, maybe? I'm hungry. That might be a good plan for now," said Fine spontaneously.

"You two…" Altezza clenched her hand in fury. Her face was as red as the lava inside a volcano. It was as if the volcano inside Altezza was about to erupt in any seconds and…3..2..1.. –BOOM! "That''s it! I'm gonna kill both of YOUUU!"

"UWAHH!~" Both Fine and Rein shouted. They were about to run away when Altezza was about to grabbed them but luckily Mirlo and Sophie managed to stopped her in time. They held Altezza's both hands tightly in order to restrain Altezza from chasing over the twins. In the meantime Fine and Rein hugged each other – all teary and shivering like a kitten that were afraid of being the furious barking dog's victim at night.

"No, Alttezza! You mustn't use violence on them," said Mirlo trying to calm Altezza down.

"That's true," agreed Sophie. "The Altezza that I know must be grabbing something and throw it to them or randomly kicking things instead of using your own fist to settle things down. You're the one who said that you didn't want to scratch your rings and broke your nails. 'Beauty comes first before violence' right. It's your motto. It's so awesome! How could I forget that!" she smiled innocently while fangirling about Altezza.

Somehow what was said by Sophie had sent everyone to a total silence. Altezza was looking at her hands while the others exchanged look to each other and finally focused to Altezza. Sophie was aware of it. She, with her innocent look asked, "Eh…What's the matter? Did I say something wrong?"

"Uh..um…" In uncertainty, Mirlo replied, "If you ask me…I think that…um…What you have just said was–"

"It was brilliant!" Altezza cut into Mirlo's verse. "Why didn't I think of that? Thank you, Sophie. Thank you for the first time ever!"

Sophie smiled, "You're always welcome."

"Kehee-he-he…" Altezza laughed. With a killer psycho face, Altezza held a chainsaw. GZRRRR~ ZRRR~ ZRR~ the chainsaw roared dangerously! She aimed it at Fine and Rein and said, "Go DIEE!"

"UWAAAHH! Rein, run for your life!" shouted Fine.

"FINE! ALTEZZA, STOPPP! Please forgive us! KYAA!" shouted Rein in frighten.

They shouted simultaneously and run as hard as they could to avoid from the 'Grim Reaper' (Altezza). People who saw the scene didn't know what to do and decided to 'wash their hands' and stay away from them so that they won't be in Altezza's target list.

"Well, that is more like Altezza that we know, right?" Sophie chuckled.

"Umm…I don't think that it's something that you can laugh about," replied Lione.

"Eh, really?" asked Sophie. "How about you Milky? What's your opinion?"

"Err.." The shivering Milky replied, "Altezza…sure is scary…"

"Eh~ you think so? I think that's her charm though," said Sophie, constantly smiling.

"SOMEONE, HELP USSSS!" shouted Rein.

"HEY, YOU GUYS! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP US!" shouted Fine slightly afterwards.

Both the twin princess already looked exhausted but Altezza wasn't tired at all. She was still chasing those two fiercely!

"Oh, my. They really are good companions aren't they?" said Sophie.

Teardrops appeared on everyone … (^_^")

* * *

'_... . Nevertheless, we would like to take this opportunity to remind the royal family that each princess and prince have to sing a song that symbolised themselves. According to the Star-Drop Ceremony tradition, this event was held to prevent these kids from losing their happiness. It is said that our first princess, Princess Grace always sings when she had to face difficulties, lonely and sad. Therefore, it is a compulsory for them to sing a song at the ceremony–"_

"Ah, now I understand why Milky forced me to practice my singing," Shade sighed heavily. "How I hate to sing and not to mention in front of peoples!"

"Don't be paranoid Shade. Cheer up! All of us have to sing too. You're not alone," said Auler trying to cheer Shade up.

Bright chuckled. "That's true. Those girls also facing the same thing. They have to sing a song too. Not only us. Well, the more the merrier." He smiled.

"Easy for you to say," Shade replied.

"Sorry, no offence kay? I wanted to ask you something. You…not by any chance tone deaf are you?" Auler asked Shade.

"No! I'm not that bad! Or so I thought.." he said in an uncertain voice.

"Then? What else do you expect? Isn't that enough? You're gonna be just fine, I guarantee!" said Solo trying to raise Shade's spirit.

"That's right master! You're the best! Have some faith in yourself and you'll be okay," said Tio.

"Yeah, you're always the coolest one among us," continue Narlo.

Shade smiled shyly, "Thank you everyone. I'll try my best!"

Auler patted Shade's back unintentionally. "That's the spirit," he said. Shade groaned a little but Auler didn't take notice. "Come on! We will not lose to those girls no matter what. Quality is better than quantity right?!" he said zealously.

Everyone exchanged look and then responded to Auler unanimously, "YEAHHH!"

The respond made Auler more overwhelm with excitement and thus he shouted, "ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL!" as if he was the leader to their group.

Teardrops appeared on everyone…That was sooo awkward…(-_-")

"Uh…we're not the 'Three Musketeers' aren't we?" asked Shade.

"Nope, coz there are 6 of us here," Bright replied trying to hold his laugh.

_Pfft__**…**__HAHAHAHAHAHAHA~_ Everyone laughed and their voice brighten that evening more and more.

But…who would have known that something would bestow upon them on the same day…Doom had stored something for them….

* * *

KASHAA! KASHAA!

Hey looked! Someone's there, behind them…behind the bushes – hiding! There were evil smirks coming from the two human figure shadows! Not quite a friendly one though.

"Kehehe~ Oh my beautiful 'Golden Prince', laugh~ laugh all you want this evening with your sweet, little prince friends because this will be your last! The rest shall be mine! I'm positive. Dar-ling~"

"Hufufu~ A little bit more, and you shall be mine! Oh my cute little 'Cherry Princess'. Aren't you the most charming one of all? Ho-ney~"

After that, the evil shadows faded away into the deepest part of the forest…

Ah, wait! Was there any forest on Sunny Kingdom before? At the centre of the kingdom? What was there before the forest? This is so mysterious and it seemed that no one has realised it yet.

* * *

**Dream : Um…did I made Altezza extra scary? (-_-") Well, sooner or later I might run out of ideas so...I would more than appreciate it if you could give me some ideas to boost on... Until next time dear reader *wave hand* Thank you!**


	13. Falling Tears

A/N **: Uh..hi…desu.. a-ha… I'm so sorry you guys for not updating this story for so long. I've made up my mind… I think I'm going to drop this story…for awhile I guess… For more details and reasons...please visit my profile tq. Just enjoy this chapter okay. Have fun… **

**P/S: BTW, yesterday, yesterday, yesterday, yesterday (26.06.2013) was my birthday. Hahaa…**

* * *

**Chapter 13 : Falling Tears**

"Everyone~ Welcome, welcome to our kingdom's one of the most top, chef-d'oeuvre, vogue and delighted 1001 nights of-"

Suddenly all the gongs, drums and trumpets hum their melody into a piece of zany music that was full of excitement. People gathered around and searched for empty seats that were still unreserved.

There were also people who sat under trees or stood up surrounding the stage. And when the music finally came to end with the final gong "BAM!" and the host zealously shout "The Star-Drop Ceremony!"

"Woohooo!" People shouted and clapped their hands. It was a vociferous night that one could ever imagine, just like 26 years ago…

"As you can see, this ceremony was held once in 26 years to…"

"Wow! That host sure loves to talk huh?" said Altezza. "Shh…we should hear it properly or they will lecture us later," whispered Mirlo.

"Yeah, yeah~ like we are afraid of it!" said Altezza courageously.

"Wah, just as expected from Altezza. The furious lion from Diamond Kingdom" said Sophie while clapped her hands silently.

"Yeah, yeah right! Wha..what?! I'm the what lion?!" Altezza almost wanted to jump on Sophie but Milky managed to stop her, "Hey calm down Altezza. Relax! I know you're nervous. Well, me too. In fact all of us are, right Fine?"

Fine looked at Milky but no response from her. "Fine?" Milky asked in worry, "Fi-ne~ Are you okay?"

Still no response from Fine. Rein, who was sitting beside her noticed this and quickly changed the topic. "Ah, uhn…Fine! There was this cake that I've tried earlier…um….It's sooo delicious and….why don't you try it out? Ne, Fine~ what do you say?"

"…"

Fine looked at Rein with blank stare. As expected, she still didn't want to speak. Not even a word.

"Fine? Ne, Fine answer me!"

Still, no response from Fine. Even her face didn't look had been any different. She looked emotionless. She's been wearing that poker face and awfully quiet ever since they got on the back stage and that obviously bugged their mind.

"Hmph… I bet that she's just nervous to the point that makes her speechless. Or…maybe she's still wondering what was chef-d'oeuvre means. Haha! I know, you must be thought that it was a chef that cooks something delicious, with a lot of pastries in his hands and-"

"SHH!" hush Mirlo. "Don't say it that way."

"Yeah! Fine is not that bad. Plus, we're taking this seriously, Altezza" agreed Milky.

Altezza sighed. "Alright! Alright! I get it." She turned around to Fine. "Hey! Put yourself together will you?" she grabbed Fine's arms and shook it a few times. Altezza was trying to cheer Fine up (in her own way) but it was pointless. Fine was still like that. Emotionless with a blank stare.

Everybody was wondering the same thing. What could have gone wrong with Fine? They have tried various methods to enliven Fine but it was hopeless.

Suddenly a voice came through said "Something is odd!"

"Shade?!" they shrieked. Shade came out from behind a door that separates the boy's changing room and the back stage.

"What is odd?" asked Altezza.

"See for yourself," he replied and pointed to the door which was half-opened. Gradually, there was someone who opened it and walked out of the room. It was Auler and Tio! They were holding Bright's hands, trying to support him walk out the room.

"Oni-sama!" Altezza shouted in shock.

"What happened to Prince Bright?" asked Lione worried.

"We have no idea either!" replied Narlo. "He's been like this ever since you girls got here."

Looking at Bright had made Rein worried till her stomach felt weird. She looked paled and worried. She trembled and almost burst into cry. "Well…" she paused and glanced at Fine. "It's the same here too…_hik_…with Fine… _hik_.._hik_…" she stopped, couldn't find the urge to continue anymore.

"Ha?!" Shade was shocked hearing that and ran to Fine without a second thought. He grasped Fine's shoulder and shook a few times. "Fine! Fine! Are you okay?" asked Shade anxiously.

"…"

No response from Fine. As expected, she just stared blankly at him.

Shade bit his lip. "Ugh-" he groaned. Everyone just stood there and didn't know what to do.

"Oni-sama…" Altezza seems like she was so close to tears but she held it. Everyone grew even more restless.

"FINEE! Say something…say something to me!" said Shade desperately.

"What should we do now oni-sama?" asked Sophie to Auler.

"I…" Auler didn't know what to response. "I don't know…" He looked down. It was a dead end. No one knows what to do. After awhile, he went to Altezza and patted Altezza's head. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine," he said.

Altezza slapped Auler's hand with anger. "Ouch!"

"Easy for you to say! You just-"

"SHUT UPPPP!" burst Rein suddenly. Everyone was startled. "Why…why?..." her tears started to fall from her cheeks.

"Rein…" Lione drew nearer to Rein and hugged her. For some reason her tears started to fall too.

"What should we do now? They can't go on like this. They have to be…dismissed from performing I guess…" said Shade trying to control his emotion. "...but-"

"But neither one of us can perform in this condition," said Milky.

"Yes, I agree. You got the point there Milky," said Auler with dolefulness. He really got a real big shock this time. Not only his best friend was suddenly behave like a lifeless doll, he also got rejected by Altezza earlier and that had made his self esteem spirited away.

"Why…" Rein repeat that phrase again. "Why does it have to be now? Today out if all day? Why?...why…Fine…Fine and I…we…both of us had been doing all our best for this day. We practised with enthusiastically day and night for this day. We were okay with the singing but we suck at dancing…All we know was the 'I hate it' dance. No more. Therefore, we asked father and mother to teach us how to dance so that…we could impress everyone who watch us. Yea, we didn't match up with you guys but still….we just wanted to give a good performance to them, to show the crowds that we can at least do this so that they won't call us unprincess like princess anymore. But I guess…it's..too much…_Sob! Sob!" _ Her tears fell like a river stream.

"…more like useless.." mumbled Altezza.

All of them stayed in silence. Didn't know what to do, what to say. That late evening: Tio, Lione, Mirlo, Rein, The 11 seed princesses, Milky, Sophie, Altezza, – All of them cried while the rest of them just cried silently because of the 'manly' reason. But, without the noticing it, tears had started to fall, fall, fall, and fall and fall…

* * *

"Hufufu! Hahahahaha! My~ my~ what a splendid view. Don't you think so, Enter?"

"Of course mademoiselle, Escape. Why not? Just by hearing those mourning and crying has made me thrill to the bone. Now – it's show time! Huahaha!"

* * *

**Dream : I'm sorry if this chapter is too tense for you but bear with this okay... Until next time. See you soon! Goodbye...**


End file.
